User talk:TVthePunisher
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Forum:Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 04:16, April 17, 2010 I nicked your image - hope you don't mind Hi. I saved the image you uploaded that compares between evolved Aizen and Ichigo's full Hollow form. Did you do it yourself or did you find it somewhere? Anyway, just wanted to let you know. It's just for personal use, I promise. [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 13:35, June 4, 2010 (UTC) Blog No worries. That was more directed at the people whose posts I deleted and to stop anyone else from posting more off-topic stuff when they add comments. 09:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Be careful with what you hint at. It was not hard to guess that you were hinting towards Rangiku, since she was the only character of recent events that had actually had her status questioned. If you go to Spoilers regularly, then don't even hint towards something that might happen, as many users are actually capable of putting it together. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 22:55, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Second frame Hey there, TV! Maybe you noticed already, but I've been trying to make a Bleach comic to get rid of my boredom! I've got a few people to help me, but none of them were very useful. Anyways, since you have "TV" in your name, and in this frame there is a TV on the wall, I wanted to show it to you first. If you want to see the previous frame, go to Godisme's Talk Page, though this one is in colour and that one wasn't. Please tell me what you think of it! Thanks! Forum Just so you know, your forum post about the Unmasked book has been moved to Forum:Third Official Bleach Character Book 11:35, June 3, 2011 (UTC)